


The Teacher and The star | Wolfstar AU |

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Baby Harry Potter, Child Harry Potter, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Married Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: I love reading these wolfstar fanfics.AuMuggleRemus lupin-Black is a English Professor /teacher at Hogwarts he is respected by his students and is happily married to YouTube and musician star sirius black, they also have a 5 year old son Harry Potter.James and Lily actually died in a car crash in this and harry is living with remus and sirius.What happena when the students find out he is Gay has a son and is married!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

Hi! Welcome I love wolfstar and Writing AUs so here we are another wolfstar AU I hope you like it

Summary

Au  
Muggle   
Remus lupin-Black is a English Professor /teacher at Hogwarts he is respected by his students and is happily married to YouTube and musician star sirius black, they also have a 5 year old son Harry Potter. 

James and Lily actually died in a car crash in this and harry is living with remus and sirius. 

What happena when the students find out he is Gay has a son and is married!


	2. Chapter 1 A Morning In The Lupin Black Household!

Hi decided to write this tonight to I hope you like it!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __. _

Third person pov

"Daddy, papa"

"its time to get up" cried a little 5 year old Harry potter - lupin Black, Remus groaned as the little trouble maker jumped up and down on his and sirius's bed.

Remus sighed ran a hand down his face and unwrapped his husbands arms around him before stretching and yawning.

He then bent down and suddenly scooped up harry who was smiling and giggling loudly.

"Morning Trouble maker" he said laughing as Harry shrieked with laughter as remus tickled his sides.

"why don't you wake up papa, while I make us some breakfast" asked remus as he dropped harry on the bed with a *plop*

Harry laughed and nodded his head, laughing remus pulled on a shirt - probably sirius's not that he cared of course. 

Remus trudged down the wooden stairs leading to the living room and kitchen of their small but cosy house. 

He then walked into the kitchen turned on the radio and began making breakfast. 

He sang and danced along to 'I drove all night' by Roy Orbison (sorry I love his songs) walked to the fridge and got out three eggs, and a few slices of bacon. 

He set them down and got our a frying pan to cook the bacon and eggs. 

As he did this he danced spinning in small circles to ge the other things he needed for breakfast. 

Back up stairs with harry and sirius... 

Harry thought for a minute his hand holding his chin with a cute thinking look on his face, "how to wake up papa" he whispered. 

He then grinned and stood up wobbling slightly before steading his footing. 

Then he pounced on the sleeping figure like he did with remus a few minutes before. 

Sirius then awoke with a yelp as he fell of the bed landing with a loud bang, Harry landed on top of him laughing. 

Sirius groaned but opened his eyes and looked into harry emerald green ones, sirius grinned and grabbed harry. 

He then rolled on top of harry and started to tickle him mercifully not stopping as harry wriggled laughing. 

Back with remus... 

Remus smiled as he heard a bang and two voices laughing together. 

"Well harry woke sirius up I guess" he said to himself laughing before busying himself with cooking.

Back with sirius and harry... 

After a Few minutes sirius let harry go and grinned as he stood up and pulled on a t-shirt - of course is was Remus's - he then picked up harry and put him on his shoulders. 

Sirius then walked down stairs as he smelled breakfast being made and saw his husband dancing to the radio. 

"Good morning love" said a voice behind remus, is was sirius remus jump startled and laughed and kissed sirius on the lips and harry on his forehead. 

"morning love, morning trouble maker" said remus lovingly, sirius then walked to the table and put harry down in his seat before helping remus with the food. 

The Family of three then began there day. 

The end 

I have finished chapter 1 hoped you have liked it

Bye! 

Word count : 550


End file.
